Let's Rendezvous
by Jane199
Summary: The day after Davis tells the team she is leaving for OCS.
1. Chapter 1

Let's Rendezvous

Clay woke up the next morning wishing he had gone home when Brock and Trent had left the bar. He wasn't sure how Swanny felt, but he felt like he'd gotten run over by a truck. A really big truck. Gulping down a bottle of Gatorade, Clay groaned at the ceiling.

"How does Sonny do this every day?" he said to the empty walls in astonishment of Sonny's reputation of going all in, all the time.

Hoping to sweat out his hangover, Clay grabbed his shoes and shuffled over to the gym.

Walking down the hall, Clay heard the distinct thwack of a leather boxing glove hitting the heavy bag. The sound made Clay's head ring, and he thought about turning around and going back to bed. Knowing Jason would make his life miserable for going too hard at the bar if he found out, Clay put his headphones in, hoping to drown out the thumping of the heavy bag.

Clay put his head down and headed straight for the treadmill, not bothering to check who was at the other end of the gym.

Sonny looked up when Clay walked in and smirked when he saw Clay's haggard look. He was all too familiar with the desire to sweat out a night at the bar. He usually chose a one-night-stand as his cardio but would settle for a run if he had to.

Sonny wasn't expecting any company at the gym this early on a Saturday, and was a little annoyed that Clay stumbled in, interrupting Sonny's attempt at working through his own situation. Sonny was proud of Davis for getting accepted to OCS, and happy for her that she was getting to live out her dream. As happy as he was for Davis, he hated that she was leaving for 12 weeks so soon after they decided to give their relationship a try.

Sonny slammed his fist into the heavy bag, as he thought about where Davis might end up after OCS, and whether or not they had a future if she was stationed elsewhere. Davis was right, neither of them had a good track record with relationships, much less a long-distance relationship. Sonny worked the bag over with boxing combinations, rattling the chains holding the bag with every punch.

Clay was breathing heaving after a few minutes on the treadmill. His head was still pounding, but the sweat had started pouring and he felt a little better with each step he ran. At least, that is what he kept telling himself. In reality, Clay wanted to throw up and go back to bed. Pushing himself to keep going until he actually felt better, Clay drank some water, heaved a sigh and cranked up the speed on the treadmill, hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Sonny laughed to himself as he glanced over at Clay sucking wind on the treadmill. Looking at his buddy fight the urge to puke, Sonny was happier than ever that he went home early with Davis, instead of closing down the bar with Clay and Swanny. Sonny could get used to spending nights with Davis, he thought, then hit the heavy bag a few times as he realized Davis was leaving for OCS sooner, rather than later. Sonny punched his frustration out on the bag, wondering what he was going to do with Davis gone, and whether or not she would be back.

Clay had had enough after 5 miles. He was sweating so much it looked like he had gone swimming, fully clothed. Turning off the treadmill, Clay finally glanced over and saw Sonny on the other end of the gym, trying to knock the heavy bag out.

Thinking back to what he thinks he saw last night, Clay decided to mess with Sonny a little.

"Hey, man. What did that bag ever do to you?" Clay said with a smirk.

"Not today, kid. I'm not in the mood." Sonny growled, glaring at Clay.

"Come on. You seem a little frustrated," Clay said, grinning like an idiot, clearly not reading Sonny's expression correctly.

"Not in the mood, kid. Go take a shower, you reek." Sonny said, again glaring at Clay.

"Uh huh. You mad that Davis is leaving?" Clay said. "I couldn't help but notice you guys left at the same time last night." Clay added, with a smirk.

Sonny turned his head and just glared at Clay, not bothering to respond.

"Come on, man. I get it. You're mad your side piece is leaving," Clay said.

Before Clay knew what had happened, Sonny ripped off one of his boxing gloves and grabbed Clay by the throat.

"Listen up, kid, because I'm only going to say this once," Sonny growled, pulling a struggling Clay closer.

"Davis is no one's side piece. Not mine. Not anyone's. Got that?" Sonny barked, nose to nose with Clay. "Show some respect and get out of my face." Sonny added, letting go of Clay's throat.

"And if you ever insinuate what you just did again, I will end you. Got it?" Sonny said, daring Clay to put up an argument.

"Yeah, man. Got it. Sorry. I, um. Sorry, man. I was just messing with you," Clay stammered, stumbling away from Sonny.

"Whatever, man. Get out of here. And hit the showers, you smell like death." Sonny said, shaking his head.

Sonny's phone buzzes, startling him out of his thoughts. Glancing at his phone, he smirks when he sees it's a text from Davis.

"Hey. Why am I in a relationship and still waking up alone?"

"Sorry. Woke up early and hit the gym. Won't happen again." Sonny quickly texts back.

"Breakfast?" Davis texts.

"Be there in 15." Sonny texts back, grabbing his gloves and turning out the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonny knocked on Davis' door and let himself in. Davis' apartment was closer to the base and the team's favorite bar than Sonny's. And after waking up to find her best friend fast asleep on her couch more than once over the years, Davis gave Sonny a key, in the hope that he would use it instead of picking the lock. Being best friends with a Navy SEAL had its advantages. Privacy wasn't one of them.

"Davis. Where you at?" Sonny yelled from the door.

"In here." Davis yelled from her bedroom.

"Thanks for the note. It was touching." Davis said with a laugh, holding up a post-it note with GYM scrawled in Sonny's handwriting.

"Well. You know. I didn't want you to worry." Sonny said, leaning down to kiss Davis on the forehead.

"And what's all this?" Sonny asked, gesturing to the piles of books and papers covering Davis' bed. "It looks like the library at Annapolis exploded in here."

"Well, I had to find something to entertain me, since you ditched me for the gym." Davis teased.

"I didn't ditch you, I just didn't think you wanted to wake up at 7am. On Saturday. Since you are such a morning person." Sonny said with a smirk, sitting down on the bed next to Davis.

"I can get up early." Davis said, mock defensively.

"Uh huh. And you better get used to it, because I'm pretty sure you aren't gonna sleep in when you start OCS."

"Speaking of OCS…" Davis said, before trailing off.

"Yeah…"

"What are we going to do?" Davis asked hesitatingly.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked, confused.

"You and me. I leave for OCS in a week, and then you guys deploy for 3 months." Davis said, looking up at Sonny, trying to read his expression.

"Yeah…?"

"Do we break up?" Davis said, looking down at her hands, not meeting Sonny's eyes.

"No." Sonny said, lifting Davis' chin, so he could look her in the eye.

"No?"

"No. I didn't start something, just to end it three weeks later." Sonny said.

"But what if I get sent across the country?" Davis said. "What happens then?"

"Come here." Sonny said, wrapping Davis in a hug. "We will figure it out."

"Yeah?" Davis said, leaning up to kiss Sonny.

"Yeah." Sonny said, deepening the kiss.

"So. What's for breakfast?" Davis said.

"I guess we are done here?" Sonny said with a sigh, and a laugh.

"Uh huh." Davis said, hopping out of bed to get dressed.

"Wait, you didn't tell me you weren't wearing pants." Sonny said, reaching for Davis' arm to pull her back on the bed, and coming up with nothing but air.

"Bedroom is always a pants-free zone, Cowboy." Davis said with a smirk, leaving Sonny along in the bedroom.

"I'll make the eggs, you make the pancakes?" Sonny asked, grabbing eggs, butter and cheese out of the refrigerator.

"Sounds good. You want coffee?" Davis asked, looking over at Sonny.

Sonny and Davis cooked breakfast together with ease. They worked well together, they knew when to offer help, and when to get out of the way. They had known each other long enough that the usual start of the relationship weirdness had lasted a few hours instead of a few weeks.

"What's you plan for the day, Davis?" Sonny asked as he cleared the dishes from the table.

"Studying for OSC. I've read the training manual, but there is so much more to learn. I want to be ready." Davis said, looking up at Sonny, hoping he still supported her decision.

"You are ready. But. I get it. I was the same way before Green Team. Worked my butt off to make sure I could meet the graduation standards, not just the entry standards." Sonny said, wrapping Davis in a reassuring hug.

"Oh. I know. You were a mess. You nearly killed yourself working out 3 hours every day." Davis said, shaking her head at the memory.

"Exactly. So, let that be a lesson to you, Officer Davis. Don't overdo it." Sonny said, laughing. "I need to check in on base. Blackburn wants the AARs today."

"Oh, fun." Davis teased. "I wrote mine last night, before going to the bar."

"And that is why you are officer material, Davis. Always the responsible one." Sonny said, kissing Davis on the forehead. "You want to hook up later? Get some diner, or something?"

"Sounds good. You know where to find me. Now get out of here, so I can study." Davis said, lightly pushing Sonny towards the door.

"Later, Davis." Sonny hollered over his shoulder as he closes the door.

Back on base, Sonny found most of the team in their cages, writing their reports. Sonny nodded at Jason, and fist bumped Ray on the way to his cage, before shooting a heart-stopping glare at Clay.

Jason saw the look Sonny gave the Kid and shot a questioning look of his own towards Ray. Ray had no idea what the look was for either, having left the bar before either of them. Ray shrugged his shoulders at Jason, and looked back at Sonny, who was now happily kicking a tennis ball for Cerberus to fetch.

Something was definitely up between Sonny and the Kid, Ray thought. He looked over at Clay, who was now worriedly looking from Sonny to the back of Jason's head. The Kid looked like he had been sent to the principal's office and was awaiting his sentence.

Clay could feel Sonny glaring at him, and he knew he deserved it. He stood up and walked over to Sonny's cage.

"Hey, man." Clay said, clearing his throat. "Um, can we talk?"

Sonny looked up a Clay, staring daggers at the younger SEAL

"Kind of busy right now." Sonny said and pointed at his report that was half finished.

"It will just take a minute. I promise." Clay said, looking from Sonny to Jason, and the rest of the team, who were now all staring at him.

"I'm sure it will be the highlight of my day. But, kind of busy right now." Sonny said, again pointing at his half-finished report.

Clay slumped his shoulders in defeat and shuffled back to his own cage. Jason and Ray shared a look of confusion at what the just witnessed. Jason finally stared at Ray and nodded at Sonny, silently telling Bravo 2 to check in with Bravo 3.

Jason silently walked into Clay's cage and grabbed the younger SEAL by the back of the t-shirt. Dragging Clay to his feet, Jason nodded his head to the door and walked Clay into the hallway.

Getting a sense that something was up, Brock and Trent looked at each other and shrugged. Neither had any idea what was going on, so they busied themselves with their AARs and kept their heads down.

Ray quickly glanced at Brock and Trent, who were both staring at their shoes like their lives depended on it, refusing to make eye contact. Ray chuckled to himself. He'd been in their shoes before, and he was happy they were both smart enough not to get in the middle.

"Sonny…" Ray started.

"Not in the mood, Ray." Sonny interrupted.

"I can see that. And, you know I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on with you and the Kid." Ray said, sitting down across from Sonny.

Sonny stood up with a heavy sigh and sat down next to Ray. He leaned close to Ray, and quickly glanced at Brock and Trent, to see if either were paying attention.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sonny whispered, then stood up and went back to finishing his report with a chuckle.

"Not going to be that easy, brother. You're not leaving until you tell me what's up with you and Spenser." Ray said.

"Geez, man. It's nothing. Kid ran his mouth when he shouldn't have. Crossed a line." Sonny said, not looking up from his report.

"Ran his mouth? You are the king of running your mouth. You two mess with each other all day, every day. There's more to the story, and you know it." Ray said, leaning forward.

"Leave it alone, Ray. I'm serious. It's nothing. We will kiss and make up later. Right now, I'm just trying to finish this report and get out of here." Sonny said, giving Ray a pointed look, and pointing out the door of his cage.

"If you say so. But you know, if you don't fix this, Jason is going to have words with you." Ray said, walking back to his cage.

"Yeah. I know. Hey, Ray? Thanks." Sonny said.

Out in the hallway, Jason starred daggers at Clay. "What's going on between you and Sonny?" Jason practically growled.

"I'll fix it. I promise. I said something stupid. But I'll fix it.I just gotta get him to talk to me." Clay pleaded, stumbling over his words.

"You're right. You're gonna fix it." Jason said, grabbing Clay by the back of the neck.

Jason stormed back into the team's room, and marched Clay to Sonny's cage. In one motion, Jason shoved Clay into Sonny's cage, grabbed Sonny's keys and closed the door. Jason slammed the door closed, locking Sonny and Clay together.

"Fix it!" Jason said, glaring at the two SEALs. Trent, Brock and Ray follow Jason out the door, leaving Clay and Sonny slack-jawed starring at the empty room and each other.

"Sonny…" Clay starts.

"Save it, Blondie. I don't care. You said it. You won't say it again. You won't think it again. Right?" Sonny said, extending his fist in Clay's direction.

"What?" Clay said, confused.

"Right?" Sonny said again.

"Yeah, man. I'm sorry. I've been going a little hard lately. I wasn't thinking." Clay said, extending his fist, and bumping Sonny's.

"Yeah. I noticed." Sonny said with a laugh.

"We good?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, we're good. Now, hand me that can. We're getting out of here." Sonny said.

Sonny pulled out two paperclips and straightens them. Reaching his arm through the slats of the cage's door, Sonny slowly picked the lock. With a click, the cage door popped open, freeing the trapped SEALs.

"Let's roll, Pretty Boy. You're buying." Sonny said with a laugh, clapping Clay on the shoulder.

"It's not even noon!" Clay said, letting Sonny pull him down the hall.

"Uh huh. Never stopped me before. Not stopping me now." Sonny said, shoving Clay towards the door.

Walking down the hall, Sonny and Clay were so caught up in Clay's story of his night with Lizzie, that neither noticed Jason and Ray standing near the exit.

"What the hell?" Jason said, grabbing the attention of both Sonny and Clay.

"Headed to the bar. You coming?" Sonny said, looking from Jason to Ray.

"I locked you in the cage." Jason said, pointing at Sonny.

"And you said fix it." Clay said.

"And it's fixed." Sonny added.

"Just like that?" Ray asked.

"Just like that." Sonny answered.

"You two are going to wear me out." Jason said, shaking his head.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sonny said, looking at Clay.

"I think so. Definitely a compliment." Clay added.

"You two coming or what?" Sonny yelled over his shoulder at Ray and Jason, who were still left staring at the two younger SEALs.

"Don't question it, Ray. Just go with it." Jason said, throwing his arm across Ray's shoulders, steering him towards the bar.


End file.
